In the Bathroom
by Sinshana
Summary: It’s a rainy night and the most havoc is in the girls' house. The last thing they need is the Rowdyruffs coming to their house, but when they start daring the girls to prove themselves brave, things are about to get a little hot in this rainy night.


**Summary: **It's a rainy night in Townsville, and there's a spider in the girls' bathroom, causing the most havoc in any house. The last thing the girls need is the Rowdyruffs coming to their house. But when they start daring the girls to prove themselves brave, things are getting a bit hot in this rainy day.

**Disclaimer: **Uptown girl… she is living in her white bread—huh? NO, she doesn't live in her white bread; you just didn't let me finish!!

**Annoying A/N: **OH FINALLY! POWERPUFF GIRLS Z WILL BE AVAILABLE IN MY COUNTRY THIS MAY 2008!! WOOT!!

**In the Bathroom by Sinshana**

"Aw crud, it's raining," Buttercup complained as her sisters slipped into their silk nightwear. "It's gonna bang on the damn roof all night while we sleep and I'm gonna dream of drums going on and on and on, while some freak with a horn is telling me some joke about what would happen if a chicken leg was crossed with an octopus, and I would be on the phone telling the guy with the drums to shut the hell up, and then I tell the freak with the horn that if anyone stole my chicken leg then I would tie their legs together and stick it up their left nostril, and then I'd say I wanted it to be the left, cause the hell I WANT it to be the left, then I'd yell at the phone at the guy with the drums that I wasn't talking to him, but to a guy with horn and if he asked why he had a horn—"

Buttercup stopped in mid-sentence because she noticed that her sisters were staring awkwardly. Buttercup turned away and scratched her head. "Well… whatever. At least I could jump in puddles tomorrow. The muddier, the better."

Bubbles turned away in disgust. "I'm going to the bathroom," she informed her sisters, a towel, toothbrush, toothpaste and soap already gathered in her hands.

"Ugh, that girl," Buttercup said, rolling her eyes as her blonde sister left the room. "She keeps going to the bathroom! If she weren't carrying all those stupid stuff in her hands I'd say she had an abnormal-sized bladder—"

"Sshh!" Blossom cut in. "I think I heard Bubbles…" The two stayed silent until they heard their sister's audible, high-pitched scream. "Bubbles is in trouble!"

The girls rushed to the bathroom located in the hallway. They gave each other a nod, then burst the door open. Bubbles came out like a rocket, then collapsed onto her redheaded sister, clutching her front, crying.

"What happened, Bubbles?" Buttercup asked seriously.

Bubbles raised a quaky finger at the slightly opened bathroom door. "Monster… eight legs… fierce red eyes… spy… spy… spider!"

Her companions tilted backward, their mouths twitching at the fear they held at a small spider. Blossom sighed and pushed the teary-eyed blonde away from her. "Look, Bubbles," she said soothingly, her hand on Bubbles' shoulder. "A spider is nothing to be afraid of. Look, Buttercup and I will get that spider out of there, so you can use the bathroom in peace."

"Yeah!" said Buttercup, rolling up her pajama top sleeve. She made her way to the bathroom. "In fact, I'm gonna crush that little—AAH!!" Buttercup jumped back and clung onto Blossom, sputtering. She could hardly speak.

"_Right_," Blossom rolled her eyes. "And I suppose the spider is bigger than you expected?" Buttercup replied with a stutter.

Blossom sighed and pushed Buttercup off her. "N-no!" Buttercup grabbed Blosssom's pink shorts. "Don't…!"

Blossom shoved her off. "Seriously," she said. "This is something rare—YOW!"

In front of her was a giant, red-eyed, furry spider. It wasn't a monster spider; it looked like a tarantula. But it was the type to scare the bejeebers off people who weren't biological scientists.

"Y-you guys were right," Blossom stammered, sitting in a heap with her sisters in the corner. "What are we going to do?"

In a trance, they all screamed, "PROFESSOR!!"

"Oh girls," their 'father' said. "What is it? I was just about to call you. It seems that we have guests." Standing beside him were three boys, dressed in red, green and blue, slightly shorter than the girls were. The girls, still in a huddle, frowned as they recognized their counterparts at once. "Professor!" they shouted. "How could you let the Rowdyruffs in?!"

"It's simple," said Brick. "He opened the door."

"Yeah!" said Boomer.

"What are you girls doing there?" said Butch mockingly. "Having a campfire?"

"Yeah!" said Boomer.

The girls broke up at once. "None of your business!" Blossom snapped. She turned to the professor. "Professor! They're our archenemies!"

"They're boys, too!" Buttercup stuck her tongue out.

"And worst of all," added Bubbles, frowning. "They're dripping wet!"

Indeed. The boys were drenched, visibly creating a puddle on the carpet. Their hairs were limp and drops of rainwater dripped off their chins.

"Now, girls," said the Professor. "I know they're you're enemies, I know they're _boys_, and I know they're wet, but that's the reason why I let them in! No—not the enemies and boys part," he added quickly at the look on his daughters' faces. "I decided to give them a chance. They can't possibly make a ruckus when they know they can have a chance at warmth and friendliness here, at least for one night. Now girls, they don't have a place to stay for tonight. Hehe, Mojo grounded them."

"_Out of his own tower?_" Blossom squeaked incredulously.

"Yes, and that's why they're staying here for tonight. Now, I have to pop down to the kitchen, call me if anything gets too… rowdy." He chuckled at his own joke. "Bye!"

"Bye…." Bubbles waved as he left for the kitchen, as if she was saying goodbye forever.

Silence.

"So, what cha' girls doin'?" Brick asked, leaning against the rail.

"Don't touch the rail!" Blossom commanded. "You're going to make it wet!"

"Sheesh, you girls are too squeamish." Butch joined his brother.

"If my hands turn orange the next time I go down the stairs, things are going to get a lot rusty in here," Buttercup threatened fiercely.

Wordlessly, Boomer joined his brothers.

Silence.

Blossom looked at her blonde sister. "Aren't you going to say anything, Bubbles?" she asked. She shook her head in response and turned toward the bathroom door.

"Oh right!" said Buttercup, remembering. "We still have to fix the spider problem."

"_What _spider problem?" Butch wanted to know. Buttercup almost squeaked. She had forgotten the boys were there!

"Aww, are the little girls afraid of an itty, bitty spider?" Brick mocked. The Rowdyruffs got into a fit of laughter. The girls turned red.

"H-hey!" said Blossom, still red. "That spider is bigger than you think!" But this only made the boys laugh harder. They soon calmed down enough to enter the bathroom. The girls peeked from the door. Buttercup hoped they'd be shocked to see how big it was, but instead, they calmly flicked it onto the floor and took turns stamping on it. They then turned to face the girls. "So that's it? That's your big dilemma? Why you were huddled around, looking as if you wanted s' mores? Pathetic." They laughed. The girls looked angry.

"Hey!" Blossom took a step forward. "We're way more brave than you guys! We weren't scared… we were just… um… we just wanted to find a way to get rid of it without killing it!"

"Oh yeah?" said Brick, taking a step toward Blossom, who looked wary at once. "Then prove it. Prove that you're braver."

"We can do whatever you tell us to do!" said Buttercup determinedly.

Butch grinned devilishly. "Then I dare you to eat that bug!" He pointed at the dead spider lying on the moist, bathroom floor.

Buttercup looked disgusted. "Yuck!" she said. "You don't really expect me to eat that, do you?" Buttercup knew that her sister, Bubbles, had once eaten a beetle. But she couldn't eat the large, half crushed body of a spider she was once afraid of.

"What's wrong? Scared already?" Butch laughed.

Buttercup growled. "I'll do it!"

She turned toward the dead body and hesitantly picked it up by one of its frail, black, hairy legs. Its body was almost completely squashed, so, as a result, it had thick green muck oozing out of it. It gave Buttercup a shudder. Then, queasily, she opened her mouth to let it in. Buttercup shuddered again. The spider was big enough for three mouthfuls, so Buttercup had a hard time chewing. The body and the muck together crunched and oozed from between her teeth. Then she swallowed. It was over.

Buttercup gave her shocked counterpart a triumphant smile. "Told ya I could do it!"

"W-well, that was an easy assignment," said Butch, frowning so he could hide his embarrassment. "I dare you to—"

"That's enough, brother," said Brick calmly. "We shall tell her to do something another time. For now, we've got to move on to the next Powerpuff." His eyes spotted Bubbles, for she was trembling visibly. "…And since my dear brother will not do the honors for his counterpart, Butch and I shall decide!"

Boomer looked surprised, but Bubbles was already given orders. "We dare you to stay in your basement for five minutes!"

"B-but it's dusty in there," Bubbles stammered. Butch and Brick stuck up their nose at her. "What? The little blondie won't do as we say? I always knew she was the weakest among all the Powerpuffs."

They continued mocking her, making Bubbles redder and redder. Blossom was about to defend her sister when Bubbles burst out, "I'll do it, and I'm not the weakest of the Powerpuffs thank you very much! I'm just as brave and strong as they are, and I'm much braver than the three of you! I'm going!"

They all marched toward to the basement, Bubbles getting more and more afraid by the second. She couldn't possibly stay in the dark and not to mention dusty basement for five minutes! How could she have been so stupid?

But it was too late to make second chances now. Bubbles now stood in front of the basement door, motionless. They opened the door. The light coming from the living room gave her enough to see the top of the stairs, but it grew fainter and fainter until she couldn't see anything in the pitch-black darkness. She still did not move.

"Well?" Brick said fiercely. "Go in!" and with that, he and Butch shoved her in, making her stumble forward, tumbling down the stairs. Then they shut the door behind her. Unthinkingly, Bubbles fled up the steps toward it, but as she started to turn the knob, she found that it wouldn't move! They had locked her in! Bubbles pushed with all her might, but fear had weakened her, and it wouldn't budge. She pounded. "Let me out! Let me out!"

From the outside, the boys snickered to hear her muffled commands. "Knew she couldn't handle it," said Brick.

"Hey!" Blossom said angrily. "Let my sister out!"

"Oh no," said Brick maliciously. "She's proving herself, isn't she? Besides, her screams have died down now."

It was true. Blossom craned her neck towards the door, but she couldn't hear anything. _What happened? _Blossom thought.

"Oh, but don't start worrying about the little blondie now," said Brick, cutting her off when she was about to make a move. He smirked. "You have your own dare to worry about."

To her great surprise, Brick grabbed her wrist in a tight grip and started to lead her away from the living room. Buttercup and Butch started to follow.

"Hey, we're coming with you," Butch called to his brother.

"And I'm not missing Blossom's dare!" Buttercup added.

"Oh no," said Brick. "You guys go back to the bathroom. I'll meddle with my own business alone." And tightening his clutch, making Blossom uncomfortable, he pulled her away.

None of them noticed where Boomer had gone.

**-**

Bubbles couldn't believe it. She was stuck in her basement, all alone. She was at the bottom of the steps, and her arms were wrapped around her knees. She was still adjusting to the shock.

Now as Bubbles looked around, she found that it wasn't as dark as she thought it would be. A small crack at the door gave her enough light to adjust to the darkness. Bubbles wondered how long she would stay in there. Her first thought was that they would let her out at approximately five minutes. _I mean; my sisters wouldn't let them keep me here forever, _Bubbles thought. Then her eyes widened. _Unless… unless they're out there, battling the Rowdyruffs, two against three! And what if they're defeated? The boys might finish me off, too, or let me die here of fear. _

A sound knocked Bubbles out of her thoughts, and she looked around eagerly. "I-is someone there?" she asked feebly.

Of course not. It might've been a mouse. Bubbles was all alone there. She was. Was she? "I said, is anyone there?" she said, hoping there wasn't an answer.

_A ghost! _Bubbles' eyes widened, and her heart nearly stopped. But to her shock, there was an answer.

-

Blossom scrunched her hand around Brick's, but the more she scrunched, the tighter he held on. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

"Taking you?" Brick echoed. "We're already here." Blossom looked up and found that she was at her front door. She blinked in confusion. This was her dare? Staring at a door?

"I dare you," said Brick, "to walk up and down Townsville in the rain for an hour!"

Blossom said nothing. She just frowned, staring at the door. She didn't want to retort, like her sisters did. She was thinking in her head, but to her mistake, Brick took her silence as a sign of cowardice.

"What's wrong?" he mocked. "Are you afraid that when you get home, you'll get the rail dusty?" he laughed at his own joke, and Blossom burst her door open and went outside.

"I'll prove you wrong," Blossom sneered.

Brick smirked and shut the door.

-

"Ugh! Why do we have to stay in here? I wanna see what Blossom's dare is!" Buttercup complained. She and Butch were sitting cross-legged on the bathroom floor, all alone.

Butch rolled his eyes and leaned towards her. "I think he did it for a reason," he said. "I mean; you _do _have your own dare to worry about…"

"What do you mean?" Buttercup retorted, backing out. Butch was invading her personal space. "My dare's already finished!"

"Oh no it's not," Butch said, leaning so close that Buttercup was trapped in the corner. She turned her head so she wouldn't have to breathe in his face, or have him breathe in her face, either. "…We just gave you a little night snack."

Buttercup stuck her tongue out. "As if!"

"Anyway," said Butch, standing up, giving Buttercup the relief of her own space, "we've got to give you your new dare." He walked over to the light switch.

"Um… why'd you turn off the lights?"

Buttercup heard the lock turn.

"…And lock the door?"

She received no response.

"Butch?"

Silence.

"Butch?"

-

Bubbles nearly had her soul scared out of her body. She was now shaking uncontrollably. She saw a figure move in the darkness. Bubbles quickly dove for the corner, lying on her side. She strained her eyes to see what the figure was. It… it was a human body, standing and moving toward her. Bubbles' eyes widened, but she was completely frozen in here. Finally, the figure was bathed in the faint light coming from the door.

"B-Boomer Jojo!" Bubbles sighed with relief upon finding that it wasn't a ghost. But soon she began to tremble all over again. Was he going to finish her off upon finding what a flimsy state she was in? Bubbles quickly stood up, slightly embarrassed upon realizing that she would have to fight in a thin nightdress.

Boomer apparently noticed this, and blushed. "Naw," he said, "I'm not here to fight you."

Bubbles did not believe him completely, but relieved herself of the fighting stance and decided to stay on guard. She sat back down on the floor and Boomer sat across her.

"So… how did you get locked up in here?" she asked.

"Well… it was an accident, really," he said. When they were pushing you inside, I got in, too, and sort of spaced out." He shrugged. Bubbles smiled upon imagining Boomer black out, spirals in his eyes' place.

Soon silence came over them, and Bubbles continued to stare at Boomer. He had a blank expression on his face as he leaned against the wall, staring at the dark corner. Bubbles leaned toward him to see if he was doing anything in particular, when he turned his head.

Their faces were extraordinarily close.

-

Blossom's eyes widened as she looked at the closed door. Her ribbon began to get saggy, and her clothes started to carry heavy water. Blossom, by instinct, ran to the door and turned the knob with both hands. It wouldn't budge.

She was locked out of her own house. It was dark. It was rainy.

And then she ran.

Blossom had the premonition that someone was following her. Her knees felt knobby against the force of the rain pounding on her head, and she couldn't bring herself to fly. But who was following her? Usually, she would've battled whoever stalked her, but the premonition urged her to go on. She had to get away. But away from what?

The city… the city she grew up in began to become unfamiliar to her. All she saw was the dark of a gloomy street. Her feet always seemed to find their way into deep puddles, and her silk pajamas began to get muddy. Hoping that whoever was chasing her would lose track of her; she turned the corner.

It was an alley. And there was a dead end.

-

Buttercup couldn't believe it. She was locked in her own bathroom in the dark. Sheesh, what kind of scary, extraordinary dare was that? Buttercup rolled her eyes in the darkness and walked toward the switch. "Look, greenie, this ain't gonna work. You'll have to—Augh!" Buttercup couldn't see anything, and therefore hit herself on the leg on the toilet. The toilet was so hard that Buttercup knew a purple bruise was already forming.

Buttercup was already on the floor, trying to ease the pain. A figure stood before her. In the dim light she was adjusting to, Buttercup realized that it was Butch.

"Sorry, Butt munch," Butch said mockingly. "I've already crushed the light switch." He then crouched down and faced her. Buttercup growled and backed away, but Butch was getting all the more closer until Buttercup was once again trapped.

Buttercup looked to see if her right leg was free, but Butch had already trapped it between his thighs. Only her injured, right leg was free, and it pained her to move it.

Buttercup looked up. Butch was coming down.

-

Bubbles blushed and tried to back away, but as she tried to get up she tripped on Boomer leg and fell. Rubbing her sore rear, Bubbles looked up to apologize, but to her great surprise, his eyes were closed, motionless. Bubbles blinked. He was asleep!

Bubbles couldn't believe how he could fall asleep so fast, especially since she just fell on top of his legs. Placing her right knee on the hared floor between his legs and her hands on the floor on either side of him, she scrutinized his sleeping face. He was snoring lightly, like a kitten. Bubbles giggled at the innocence of his face.

Soon, Bubbles was in a trance at the sight of Boomer's pale, tantalizing lips. She was frozen on her hands and knees, and her eyes began to feel droopy, as if she was getting sleepy. Then an invisible force made her press her pink lips to Boomer's, and soon she could feel his hand on her waist, traveling to her thigh, guiding it around his own waist. Soon, both of her legs were wrapped around Boomer, and she couldn't stop. Her arms were around his neck, and her hands were pressing the back of his head, messing up his hair. They tried to deepen the kiss as much as possible, so if someone were watching, it would look as if they were eating each other's faces.

Slowly, Boomer slid from the wall he was leaning on, and was now laying on the concrete floor with Bubbles still on top of him. Their tongues lashed together, licking every place in their mouths as much as possible.

-

Blossom quickly turned to see whom her pursuer was, her fighting stance already formed. There, dripping wet, hands in pockets, was Brick. He had a malicious smirk on his face as he walked calmly up to Blossom.

"What are you doing here?" Blossom demanded.

"Relax, girl. I never said you'd have to do your dare alone." He continued walking toward her.

"I would much prefer it if I _did _do it alone," said Blossom, taking large steps backward.

"Aw come on, Bloss…. cut the hostility. The more the merrier. But I would prefer it… if we were alone." Then, without warning, he sped at her like a bullet, and she quickly turned to run. She hoped that when she reached the wall, she'd have enough energy to jump over it. But alas, before she had the chance, he grabbed her shoulders, turned her around, and bit her roughly on the neck, causing Blossom to slide down to the floor, her back to the wall.

"Aw," said Brick, "your clothes are all wet. Let get them off before you catch a cold."

"Shut… up…" Blossom muttered through gritted teeth. Brick laughed.

"Don't worry. We'll save that for later."

Blossom tried to escape from him by sliding below him, but he placed his knees on each of her thighs (and that is painful, I tell you!), and she tried to suppress her pain. Brick stopped her head from moving by putting his head under her chin and nibbling her neck once more, while his hands slid under her thin nightshirt. She stopped him from reaching his desired destination by grabbing his hand and in all her power slid her thigh from his knee, then kicked him where it hurt.

"Augh!" Brick grunted, releasing her neck. This gave Blossom the chance to run off as he eased his pain, but he stopped her by grabbing the back of her pink shorts.

-

Buttercup scrunched in all her power to free her right leg, but the more she scrunched, the tighter he held on. Butch tried to slide her boxers off, and that was the time her left leg came alive. Buttercup then tried to run, but before she took a second step Butch grabbed her from behind and slammed her on the floor once more.

_Crap, _thought Buttercup as Butch gained unacceptable access to her mouth. He licked the inside of her mouth, suffocating her as she tried to battle it off.

Now _Buttercup _was on top of Butch and she took advantage of this fact by doing the same thing Blossom did. Buttercup quickly made it to the door, but before she could burst it open, Butch's voice interrupted her.

"Buttercup… please… I'm only doing this because… because…" Butch struggled to confess, "…Because you are the fire in me. I thought this would be the only way I'd get to be close to you… but now you really hate me now, huh? Well… you can kick me out in the rain now… I think I've reached my satisfactory…" he smiled weakly at Buttercup.

"No one has ever tried to molest me just because he like me," said Buttercup, not looking at him. Then she turned. "But you're not getting drenched yet. You haven't reached your satisfactory." She smirked.

-

Boomer felt as if Bubbles' bare skin was brushing against him, but they knew it was actually because her nightdress was so thin. Then they both rolled over, so that Boomer was the one on top of Bubbles. However, her legs were still wrapped around his waist.

Soon, Boomer began to lick her neck, traveling lower and lower. Then they broke apart for air. That was as long as they could handle. Bubbles looked at Boomer. He smiled at her, and she smiled.

Then he sat up, making Bubbles slide off him.

"Already?" she complained.

He smirked at her. "Would you rather we continue?" he asked. Bubbles blushed and nodded her head. He laughed. "Well, I'm tired of doing it in here, aren't you?" she looked around at the dust and darkness and shook her head. Boomer picked himself up by easing his hand on his knee.

"Let's get out of here."

-

Blossom let out a shriek and grabbed her shorts, making Brick laugh. He then slammed her down and crushed his mouth with hers. This time Blossom was too weak to escape. Doing the same thing Boomer did, Brick made his hand travel from her back to her thigh, guiding it around his waist. Lost in a trance, Blossom at last began to return his kiss, and deepened the kiss. The rain gradually became a drizzle, but the two were still soaking wet. Not breaking their contact, Brick flew back to the girls' house, and crashed open the window. They collapsed onto the bed, and they sucked in air. Brick smirked.

"Well, we should take care of those clothes before you catch cold right?" he said. Then, not waiting for her answer, he removed his jacket and threw it on the floor. He rolled up her nightshirt and nuzzled his nose in the middle of her chest. He slid her shorts off and slipped his fingers into her panties.

Then the door burst open and in came Boomer and Bubbles. They stared at the couple on the bed, half-covered with the blanket. "Umm…. The bedroom's occupied, too?" said Boomer.

"I told you we should've finished it off in the basement," Bubbles sighed.

"Wait," said Blossom, easing her nightshirt down as she sat up. Brick slid off her. "What do you mean the bedroom is occupied, _too?_"

"Erm… it seems that Buttercup and Butch are doing it too," replied Bubbles. "And in the bathroom. Boomer and I were doing it in the basement, then decided to move. But it seems…"

"Wait," said Blossom, putting on her shorts. "Some of us have a lot of explaining to do!"

The four of them were outside the bathroom. Blossom knocked on the door. "Hello? Buttercup?"

"Wait!" they heard Buttercup reply. "Butch, give me back my pajama top!"

"Nana, you can't get it!"

"Fine then, I'm not giving you back your pants!"

"What?! I can't go out in my duckie boxers!"

After Butch returned her top, they opened the door. "Um…" Buttercup blushed and scratched her head. "Butch and I were just…"

"Don't worry," said Bubbles. "Boomer and I were doing the same. So were Brick and Blossom."

"Speaking of Blossom," said Buttercup, "what was your dare?"

"To stay in the rain for an hour."

"An hour?" Bubbles gasped. "But then you'd catch a—"

"ACHOO!" Brick and Blossom sneezed simultaneously.

**FIN**


End file.
